


A Problem He Can't Fix

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Talks of Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Castiel has noticed something is wrong with Sarah. She seems to be experiencing pain and discomfort, but he never would have realized the real reason behind it, until Dean finally explained it to him.





	A Problem He Can't Fix

Castiel was naïve in many ways when it came to humanity.  Sometimes he didn’t understand the social structures, why certain behaviors were deemed acceptable while others were not.  But it was okay, he had friends to help him out when he got confused. Friends like Dean Winchester.

Dean didn’t know that by befriending the wayward angel that he would become a teacher of everything human.  He didn’t know he would have to spend almost an hour every other day to explain day to day occurrences, why they were significant, or why some weren’t.  Dean would always put on an air of annoyance on those days, but secretly, he enjoyed being able to help Castiel.  It made him feel like a good friend.

But sometimes, an explanation just isn’t enough.  Sometimes an explanation of Dean’s is just vague enough that instead of answering the original question, it brings up twenty more.  And this lesson was learned one fall afternoon as the Winchesters, their angel, and Sarah (a fellow hunter and friend) relaxed at the bunker.

Castiel watched with a curiosity befitting a feline as he saw Sarah shift on the couch. Every few moments, she would wince or rub her hands down the sides of her stomach.  It was always the minutest of movements, any normal human probably wouldn’t have noticed, but then again, Cas was no ordinary human.  

His curiosity turned to worry, however, when Sarah suddenly stood up and rubbed her temples. “I’m going to take a shower…”  She said as her head hung low, her voice sounding as if she were in terrible pain.

“Hope it helps.” Sam offered with a compassionate smile.

She just nodded and headed off, which gave Castiel a perfect opportunity to voice his concerns to his best friends.

“I am worried about Sarah, I fear she is in a lot of pain.”  Castiel said quickly.  “One of us should go inquire after her.”  He moved to stand, but Dean’s reflexes were quicker than that.  

“Dude, no. Leave her be.  It is just her time of the month, she will be fine.”  

The nonchalant tone that Dean took, that voice of an uninterested person, infuriated Castiel. Sarah was a friend, a good one at that. She was kind, a good hunter, loyal. She was always willing to help Castiel with any “humanity” problems, to be his conscious, and aid him when he had to talk with strangers.  If she was in pain, then they had to do something about it!

“She is our friend, and she is hurt!  I will not “leave her be”, Dean!”  Castiel glared at him for a moment before Dean’s words finally sunk all the way into his mind, raising yet another question.  “What do you mean that it is her time of the month?  Does this pain ail her ever month?”  

The question hung in the air for a moment as Sam and Dean shared looks that spoke volumes. There was a silent conversation between the brothers, one that Castiel didn’t seem to understand.

_He can’t be serious…right?_

_He knows about this stuff, right?  I mean…he is an angel._

_A virgin angel…he may actually not._

“Cas…”  Sam offered up.  “You do know about a woman’s…menstruation cycle, right?”  The words made Sam shift in his seat, uncomfortable about how the topic of conversation had gone to such an intimate one, one that he never hoped to have with anyone at this stage of his life.  

“Of course. It is a time when a female of the human race is fertile.  She can either engage in intercourse to sire a child, or she can allow the phase to pass. I do not know the specifics, though.” An honest answer from an honest angel. It another life, it would have been funny.  In another life, the brothers would have reacted calmly and rationally to assist their friend in his lack of understanding.  But that would be in another life.

There was a screech of a chair being pushed back quickly, followed by a “Good luck” being shouted over Sam’s shoulder as he bolted, straight up dashed, from the room. His fight or flight response favoring flight in this one instance, leaving Dean behind to deal with the dilemma.

“Sam? SAM?!  YOU COWARD!”  Dean shouted after him.  Dean’s own panic was rising up within him.  He didn’t want to do this…he didn’t want to have ‘the talk’ with his best friend. It was just weird.

“Dean, please. I must understand.  I am very worried about Sarah!”  

Dean just sighed as he ran his hand down his face.  “Alright, Cas…sit down…”  

000

Sarah came walking into the kitchen, following her nose to the scent of Dean’s famous cheeseburgers.  “That smells great, Dean.  Didn’t by chance make enough for everyone did you?”  She joked with him as she went to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.  

“Well…I have enough for two.  Figured Sam could eat his rabbit food while you and I dine on the good stuff.”  He smirked smugly as he heard Sam scoff and could practically hear his brother’s eyes roll.

“Sounds like a good-Omf!”  Sarah stopped and looked up to see Castiel standing next to her.  His blue eyes looked down at her, almost shinning with worry and sorrow.  “Cas, is everything okay?  You look terrified!”  Sarah set her bottle down and took Cas’ arm, leading him over to the chairs by the table. She managed to get him settled before he spoke to her.

“I wanted to offer my sincerest apologies for the monthly trial you have to endure.  Dean has outlined it for me, and I fear I may not be able to help as well as I had hoped to ease your pain.”  Castiel looked utterly heartbroken as he stared down at his hands, feeling defeated that he couldn’t do more to help his hurting friend.

“Trials? Pain? What?”  Sarah looked up to Dean for an explanation, but he was adamant about looking anywhere but her.  “Dean, what is going on?”  It was clear that Dean wasn’t going to offer up any sort of explanation to clear up this situation, so she decided to turn to someone a bit more studious…or so she thought.

She looked over to Sam, opening her mouth to repeat the question, but she stopped herself when she saw Sam’s face turning bright red, his ears lighting up as well as he just stared down to his empty bowl where he was going to assemble his dinner.

Confusion ripped through her as she turned back to Castiel, putting a hand on his cheek and making him look up at her.  “Cas…what are you talking about, sweetie?”  

“Your menstruation cycle.  Dean has explained that is causes you great pain, suffering, bleeding, torment, no soul should have to go through on a monthly basis.  I thought perhaps I could fix the problem, whatever was causing you harm, but as it is a natural physiological process, I fear that I may unintentionally disrupt your body’s natural rhythm.  I could take the pain away, but I cannot remove the cause.  I am very sorry, Sarah.”  

Utter heartbreak. That what was etched all over Castiel’s features.  How his eyes searched hers, begging for forgiveness.  How his eyebrows knitted together and he hand reached out to grip hers in comfort.  It was so intense, Sarah didn’t know how to respond.  

“Cas…it’s okay, sweetie.  It isn’t as bad as Dean made it seem.  Yes, I get some cramps and mood swings and such, but it isn’t torment or torture.” Sarah gave him a soft smile.  “But if I ever feel the pain get too bad, I know which angel to call, alright?”  

That seemed to be what Castiel needed to hear as he gave a gentle nod and his features began to soften.  “I would be happy to help rid you of your pain.” It was such a sweet moment, Sarah decided, to have Castiel so worried over her. And it was sweet every month after, when Castiel would be sure to keep a watchful eye over Sarah, and anytime she seemed in pain or need anything, he was quick to help her in any way he could. 


End file.
